gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Flavor City
Flavor City is the tenth episode in Season 3 of Game Shakers. It premiered on April 13, 2019 to an audience of 0.89 million viewers. Overview Dub gets tickets to a VIP performance of the hottest musical of all time -- Flavor City. Plot At Game Shakers, the gang is waiting for Hudson to arrive. Then a girl from Yeast Coast Bagels comes in because the Game Shakers needed to use her to make a "human table." The Game Shakers successfully do it, but Ruthless and Bunny bump into them because Double G was throwing snowballs at them. After that, Double G shows the Game Shakers what he got in his "purple envelope." It turns out to be tickets to a special V.I.P performance of the Broadway musical Flavor City. Everyone is excited, but there are only 6 tickets, meaning one person can't go. They all quarrel over who should go and in the end Hudson would be the odd one out, but he says he will still get in. At the Theater, the Game Shakers arrive. Trip is playing The Fight House to disprove a myth sent by a fan. Ruthless then arrives, with him wearing a big fur jacket which makes him look fat (little do they know it has Hudson inside.) Kenzie then goes to the bathroom. The Game Shakers are sat in the second row, but then these girls come in and sit in the front row, blocking their view. Double G tries to protest and tell the Theater Lady to throw them out, but she refuses to make them leave. Babe then tries to text Hudson, with the sound effect coming from Ruthless's coat. Then Ruthless opens his coat, revealing Hudson to be inside. Meanwhile, Kenzie is trying to find the restroom. When she tries another door, she accidentally goes outside of the theater entrance and a big wind causes Kenzie's dress to get trapped in the door, leaving her trapped. Meanwhile, Double G is still arguing with the lady. Trip then gets scolded by the Theater guy who tells him to put his phone away. Babe tells Trip he can't be on his phone. When the guy is not looking, Babe answers a phone call from Kenzie, and Kenzie tries to get Babe to help her, but Babe has to hang up when she gets scolded by the guy again. A guy in an apartment building throws a microwave at Kenzie, telling her to shut up. Back at the theater, Double G is arguing with the Slider girls. Finally, the musical starts. The person introduces Flavor City, and one of the people in the front row gets to start the adventure. Babe then forces herself through the front row, saying she's a big fan of your hockey. Back outside, a security guard comes to Kenzie and steals her ticket, which causes the apartment guy to laugh, much to Kenzie's annoyance. Back at the theater, Double G says he will be right back. Hudson then begins arguing with the security dude. Finally, the guy kicks out Triple G, Hudson and the security dude for their actions. Finally, the musical actually begins. Then, they choose someone from the front row. First they choose one of the Slider girls, but Babe sits on top of her, with her starting their adventure instead. Right as Babe is about to start the adventure, Double G comes out and tells everyone that he should be in the front row. Then, Double G, Bunny, Ruthless, and Babe get thrown out of the theater. Babe tries to stay and eventually pulls off the lever to Flavor City. In the last scene, Kenzie is seen calling her mom to come and get her. Finally, Kenzie gets freed when the Theather staff open the door to get rid of everyone who got kicked out. Then the apartment guy says Double G's album is garbage. Then Ruthless, by Dub's request throws the microwave at the guy, possibly killed him. Everyone then runs away, with Babe coming back one more time to get the lever. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Katherine Von Till as Mrs. Karnidge Memorable Quotes TBA Trivia *A clip of the Game Shakers being excited is seen in the Season 3 intro. *This episode is 4 stories in one. *Will Smith is mentioned. *Like in Snoop Therapy, the Game Shakers building was only seen in the beginning of the episode. *Dub says in 5 4 3 2 when the Game Shakers are opening up the tickets for Flavor City is a throwback to iCarly. *The Fight House is a game first seen in Snackpot!. *Ruthless might of killed the man in the apartment building. *This is the first episode since Snackpot! to not feature The Beach. *This is the highest rated episode since Babe Loves Danger which aired in February of 2018. *Stacy Cup- Stanley Cup spoof. *Its unknown if Kenzie was banned from Flavor City since she didn't do anything bad and got locked out at the time. Gallery Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:Episode Guide